


Remnants of Summer

by sleepyzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark's thighs, No Plot/Plotless, Or maybe just one popsicle, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: It's hot, there's no more popsicles left, and Donghyuck just really wants to go inside. And maybe his boyfriend's attention too.





	Remnants of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is me going crazy from the heat of the summer despite it being september, no i'm not sorry

Donghyuck is miserable. It’s hot, he feels disgustingly sweaty, and he wants to go inside. Despite it being the first weekend of September, the sun is just as unbearable and sweltering as it was in July. He doesn’t know why anyone would willingly stay out on days like this- _let alone at three o’clock during the peak of heat_. Donghyuck is suffering fighting off the desperate need for air conditioning, and he wouldn’t be having such a huge mental battle with himself in the first place if it wasn’t for-

As if on cue, a long and drawn out slurp sounds from beside him. He rolls over on his side, squinting against the sun and glaring up at the source of the noise. _Mark._

Said male is seated on a plastic lawn chair in his backyard- the same yard Donghyuck is currently sprawled out across in misery- oblivious to the other male’s eyes on him as he idly sucks on a popsicle while not giving the younger the attention he _knows_ he deserves.

He stares hard and long, uncaring of the possible damage to his eyes from facing the sun until Mark feels his eyes on him and looks up from his phone, sunglasses hiding his gaze that falls upon the other. _Finally._

Mark lets the popsicle slip from between his lips with a soft pop, licking over them briefly before clearing his throat. “…What?”

“Can we go inside now?”

Mark stays silent for a brief moment, then another, and even though Donghyuck can’t see his eyes he just knows the other has fixed him with a disbelieving stare.

“Hyuck, it’s barely even been twenty minutes.” He slowly articulates his words, shaking his head.

“Yeah, and? My shirt is already sticking to me, it’s gross.”

Mark laughs at that, teeth still pretty and white despite the bright red staining the inner ring of his lips.

“You didn’t have to come out, you know.” He offers, eyes flitting away to glance back at his phone.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and grumbles, mutters a disgruntled _I know_ underneath his breath.

Though it’s not like he _really_ had a choice when the only way to have his boyfriend’s full and undivided attention was to be in the same vicinity as him. And the older male was adamant about soaking up the sun’s rays in the afternoon heat.

_It’s a nice day!_ Mark had claimed with one foot out the backdoor ten minutes prior, leaving a pouting Donghyuck inside with no one else to entertain him. Now that he has ventured out here vying for attention though, he’s calling bullshit. Being sweaty and ignored makes for anything _but_ a nice day in Donghyuck’s book.

Not willingly to lose the competition for Mark’s attention to a goddamn phone, he sits up on his knees, ignoring the droplets of sweat rolling down his back as he shifts closer to the lawn chair.

“Do we have more ice cream?”

“Nuhuh, this is the last one.” Mark murmurs absentmindedly, still distracted with scrolling aimlessly through the device in his hand.

The younger exhales an exasperated breath and shifts even closer, chin resting on the arm of the plastic chair. He won’t give up that easily.

“Can I have some of yours then?”

Only then does Mark slowly draw his eyes from his phone once more, letting it fall to his lap as he shifts closer to hold the treat directly in front of Donghyuck’s face, a silent answer of yes.

Donghyuck smiles at this, parting his lips to wrap them around the length of the sweet treat. _Watermelon,_ he notes.

His lips twitch at the corners with a slight hint of mischief to them and Mark almost misses it- _almost._ He stares curiously at the other male as he swirls his tongue around the slowly melting ice, making a show of loudly slurping it as obnoxiously as possible.

Mark snorts at that, starting to pull the popsicle away- but then the mischief he knew he spotted in Donghyuck’s eyes sparks to life again, and he can’t pull back fast enough before the telltale sound of ice being crushed between teeth is heard.

“Hyuck!” He exclaims in protest, eyebrows shooting up and eyes wide behind his glasses as he witnesses the other male take the biggest bite of his popsicle as he can manage. He quickly and frantically pulls the stick away before Donghyuck can do any more damage, frowns at the half of his ice cream that’s no longer there.

Donghyuck munches on the ice in his mouth and grins up at him cheekily.

 “You said I could.” He giggles through a mouthful.

Mark lets out an exasperated sigh and shifts his sunglasses away from his eyes, propping the frames on his head while fixing him with a hard stare. “I didn’t say eat the whole thing!”

Donghyuck shrugs, unbothered. If he can’t steal his attention then he might as well steal his food.

Though maybe he shouldn’t have taken quite as big of a bite as he did- because in the next second he’s making a face at how cold the substance is in his mouth, groaning and pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the impending brain freeze. He’s unsuccessful.

 “Serves you right” Mark mutters, shifting against his seat and fixing his sunglasses back over his eyes.

Donghyuck groans out of annoyance once the cold induced headache subsides and the heat prickles at his skin once more, throws himself dramatically on the grass in front of Mark's feet again like that’ll somehow save him from the elements.

Mark doesn’t react to his antics this time, it’s safe to assume that he’s gone back to ignoring him for the time being.

He drapes an arm over his face and peeks up from where it shadows his eyes from the sun, choosing to be silent for once and ogle the older male in his unaware state. He might as well enjoy the view if he can’t get anything else.

Mark looks good with the sun beating down on him, tanned skin shimmering with the thinnest layer of sweat, sleeveless shirt baring his lean arms, dark hair a beautiful contrast to the blindingly bright sky.

Donghyuck licks his lips.

He’s momentarily distracted from his thoughts as Mark lifts his hips up enough to pocket his phone properly before slumping back down into his chair- but not before he hikes his shorts up and Donghyuck gets an eyeful of paler skin and toned thighs. He sits with his legs spread wide like he’s just _asking_ for Donghyuck to stare at them. And stare he does.

He can’t help but to lick his lips again as he watches the muscles flex every time he shifts in his seat, mouth feeling much dryer than it was before. He's in desperate need of another popsicle right about now.

Mark clears his throat and Donghyuck shifts his gaze higher at the sudden sound. Their eyes lock, an amused glint in Mark’s eyes. Maybe he wasn't being as inconspicuous with his staring as he thought.

“C’mere.” He hums, motioning to his lap.

Donghyuck scrunches his nose and scoffs.

“I’m not sitting on your lap when it’s this hot out. Mark I’m _sweating_ , that’s disgusting.”

He rolls his eyes despite the smile that still lingers on his lips, too lazy and content under the sun to be bothered too much by Donghyuck’s complaints. He’s always found it endearing anyways. “Just come here so I can help you cool down.”

Donghyuck pretends to contemplate for a few long seconds before finally mustering up the loudest noise of discontent he can manage, pushing himself onto his hands and wiping them off on the back of his shorts. He straddles his boyfriend’s thighs and unceremoniously plops down hard enough to make the other male grunt.

He smiles at the annoyed look he receives.

“Are you going to share the rest of your ice cream with me now?”

“Mm… something like that.” Mark nods, letting his free hand curve around his boyfriend’s nape.

Donghyuck tilts his head in slight confusion, squinting as he tries to read the others expression.

But Mark pays the questioning gaze no heed and bites a piece off the end of what’s left of his melting treat, taking it into his mouth and letting it sit on his tongue.

His hand is firm on the younger male’s nape, and suddenly he’s guiding him down to meet his lips.

Marks mouth is sticky and sweet against his, remnants of the watermelon flavor sneaking its way past Donghyuck’s lips as he kisses him languidly, completely unhurried with the way he slot his mouth over his.

Donghyuck sighs into the kiss as Mark’s fingers massage the back of his neck, easily melting into him despite how warm it is. But he can’t complain about the weather anymore when the cause of his body heating up is for another reason entirely.

A cool tongue drags along the seam of his lips and he gasps at the boldness, easily letting his mouth fall open from the other male’s coaxing.

Mark’s quick to slip his tongue between his plush lips, licking into his mouth with a newfound sense of urgency that leaves Donghyuck breathless.

A cold liquid spills past his lips and he almost pulls back at the flood of watermelon flavoring that assaults his senses, a small noise of surprise muffled in the back of his throat- but Mark holds him steady, persuading the artificial sweetness to dissolve on his tongue with each drag of his own.

Donghyuck’s throat bobs as he swallows, the cold dribbling down and blooming in his chest, but it does little to cool him off now.

Mark pulls away, a knowing little smirk tugging at his lips as Donghyuck unconsciously tries to follow after his mouth with his own. His chest is heaving as he watches him, eyes wild yet focused intently on the way Mark brings the stick back to his lips, taking another bite out of the flavored ice.

He’s expecting it this time when Mark leans in, letting his eyes flutter shut again as he waits with bated breath for their lips to meet- only for them to remain untouched.

Mark dips his head lower.

He chokes out a moan as Mark latches his mouth to his neck instead, tongue running the ice along the patch of skin he gently sucks on.

Open mouthed kisses are pressed to the column of Donghyuck’s neck, lips cool on his tanned and warm skin. A shiver runs down his spine at the sensation, goose bumps rising wherever Mark’s lips land.

He focuses his attention on the crook of Donghyuck’s jaw, laves his tongue over the salty skin as artificial watermelon pools in his mouth. Some of the substance spills past his lips, rolls down Donghyuck’s heated skin in small rivulets that settle in the dip of his collarbone.

Mark swallows the remaining liquid in his mouth before quickly chasing after the light red lines that complement Donghyuck’s complexion. His tongue flattens against his collarbone, soaking up the gathering beads there and dragging them all the way back up to his jaw. A thrill of excitement curls in Donghyuck’s stomach at the sensation.

Mark can't get enough of the taste of the artificial fruit flavor mingling with the salt on Donghyuck’s skin, a low rumble sounding from the back of his throat as he sucks a mark beneath his boyfriend’s jaw.

Donghyuck nearly whines when Mark nips at the spot before pulling back again, fingers twisting in the front of his shirt frantically and tugging for more.

Mark doesn’t budge, only lets out an airy laugh through his nose as he takes the remaining ice now melting over his fingers into his mouth, lips quirking up at the corners as Donghyuck’s eyes follow his every movement eagerly.

He’s intent on going back for more, but he just can’t help himself from teasing the younger as he takes in his appearance.

Donghyuck’s eyes are wide and expectant, hair slightly mussed and lips parted as his chest rises and falls quickly, fingers fidgeting with nervous energy against Mark’s chest.

He loves when he gets like this, their roles reversed from Donghyuck’s typical confident teasing and flirting to Mark’s bumbling and nervous nature. He has to take the chance to tease the younger male the rare times it happens.

A crooked grin settles on his lips as he takes the last bite of his popsicle, pointedly crunching it with his teeth and successfully dashing Donghyuck’s hopes for more as he swallows.

Mark almost can’t contain the laughter that bubbles up in his chest when Donghyuck’s eyes clear up and realization hits him, betrayal flashing in his irises, nose flaring with displeasure at being denied what he wants.

He hates the cocky smirk on Mark’s face like he’s gotten the upper hand on him, and maybe he _has_ but it’s hot and it pisses him off that the other male is so attractive when he’s the confident one.

Donghyuck refuses to let the smirk stay present on Mark’s face any longer.

His gaze falls onto Mark’s fingers, eyeing the shine of the sticky sweet substance that’s drying over them from where it melted previously.

Donghyuck licks his lips, a hint of the watermelon flavor left behind, and does the unthinkable.

He catches Mark’s wrist in his hand, plucking the stick from between his fingers and tossing it uncaringly to the ground. Mark blinks, the smirk that was just present on his lips seconds ago faltering.

Donghyuck takes Mark’s index finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and catching the sticky residue. He gives the digit a harsh suck and slowly pulls back, only pausing to press his tongue against the pad of his fingertip before pulling off completely, a soft pop sounding from his lips as he does so.

Mark nearly chokes.

He turns his attention elsewhere, tongue delving into the crevice between his fingers, dragging against the skin painstakingly slowly until the hint of watermelon is gone and all he can taste is Mark’s skin.

Mark can’t stop himself from choking on a groan this time.

Donghyuck straightens up in Mark’s lap once he’s done to look him straight in the eye.

The smirk is efficiently wiped off his face. Mark gapes at him like a fish out of water, brain short circuiting and unable to fully comprehend what just transpired.

Donghyuck grins like a cat that’s got the cream, content now that they’re back to their normal antics.

He shifts off of Marks lap, chuckling as he dodges the wet fingers that try to reach out and pull him back once his brain starts functioning again.

Brought back to reality as he stands, Donghyuck realizes he feels sticky and gross, spit and popsicle juice lingering on his sweaty skin.

He pushes Mark away with the pretense of needing a shower, makes his way back inside despite the other male’s protests for him to stay.

Donghyuck would happily oblige, if only he didn’t live for frustrating the other male to no end.

He saunters away with a purposeful swing of his hips, only turning back as he slides the back door to Mark’s house open.

Mark's eyes are glued to him, their eyes meeting as he’s caught staring. His cheeks are beat red but Donghyuck knows it’s surely not from the sun he has been basking under.

He snorts as he pulls the door closed and locks Mark outside.

He'll come back for him later.

**Author's Note:**

> i just joined twitter @spenaii pls feel free to yell at me for what i've done there


End file.
